


To murder an Angel (hazbin hotel)

by EnergeticPurpleLizard



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, I can’t write, this is my tags why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 18:48:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 15,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21086102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnergeticPurpleLizard/pseuds/EnergeticPurpleLizard
Summary: Yaox was a young girl living through the Great Depression, she always held her head high and did her best to overcome her obstacles, but how will she overcome being murdered by a serial killer?Well, she doesn't, even in heaven even as an angel the memory still haunts her. But recently the border between hell and heaven has been more alluring to her, maybe she can see more if she just leans a little bit further...Oops, she fell.Editing done my glittertube on Wattpad





	1. Before death

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [To murder an angel (hazbin hotel)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/527954) by A_Mewtwo. 

  
Yaox slowly entered her living room, where her mother was waiting for her. She had that look in her eye, that strange look in her eye that she has when she's nervous.

The girl let out a loud in take of breath to announce her presence in the small living room. Her mother jumped up and looked at her.

"Oh yaox, your done with your chores already?" She asked. Yaox nodded. Her mother gave her a smile, not a happy or grateful smile, but a smile to stall what was about to happen.

"Well, there is something you need to know" she said quietly.

"What is it?" Yaox asked, trying to sound comforting. Her mother chewed her lip for a moment.

"Your father lost his job" she stated.

For a second, reality shattered. No....no! No!

"Wha...how are we......why?" Yaox felt like her stomach was going to do a flop in her body. Daddy's job was the only thing keeping food on the table, and jobs are so rare, almost nobody had one.

"Honey we will get through this, but I need your help" her mother stated with a shaky voice.

Yaox's head shot up, tears were in her yes, yet there was a determined look in her eye. "Anything".

Her mother stood up and took her hands in hers and stared directly into her daughters eyes.

"You are turning twenty soon, and when you do, me and you will be making money while your father finds a job" she said. There's something she's not telling me, she thought.

"How are we going to work, it's just as hard to get a job as a woman then a man, if not harder." Yaox said softly, how are we going to make this work?

Her mother burst out crying and hugged yaox, "oh my baby doll, I don't want to ask this of you, but I must"

The woman slowly got off of her daughter, her eyes were red and puffy from crying.

"Baby girl, we will be.......escorting paying men.....to bed" Yaox could tell just saying that killed her inside.

"But mama.... you always taught me to never bring a man to bed until marriage, you said it was.... disgusting to do otherwise" yaox stammered.

The tears in her mother's eyes started up again, "I know, sweet girl, it is, but I promise you, it's only until your daddy finds a job" she reasoned.

Yaox gently took her mother's hands off of her and backed away, her mother gave her a questioning look.

"I-I'm sorry mama, I need time......to think" and with those words the girl bolted from the small wooden house and through the dead city full of beggars, criminals, desperate family's, and..... prostitutes.

Would that be her soon? Standing in a ally on a cold day wearing a slutty dress? And that dead look in her eye?

Yaox kept running until all signs of life were gone. She was in the woods, she remembered her childhood, running with her friends, chasing the birds, building swings....

That was before the depression, before everything...

Yaox wandered deeper and deeper into her sacred place of her childhood, each step she relived past memory's,

Tommy, Cherri, nick, where were they now?

Tommy, six feet under, Cherri, run away, and nick, disappeared. Her friends, her family, her hope were gone.

Crunch

Yaox stoped, "hello?" She called out. The wind seemed to caress her slightly shaking body.

No response.

Yaox slowly kept on walking. Fear was building up in her, when was the last time she had seen anything bigger than a raccoon in this forest, never. It was probably just a squirrel. She told herself.

Her thoughts her interrupted when a wet cloth was placed over her mouth. She tried to struggle, but someone was holding her in place from behind.

She kept kicking and let out muffled screams until she started to feel dizzy and everything went black.

***

When Yaox blinked open her eyes, she was in a dark room, the only light was coming from a dim flickering ceiling lamp above her.

The girl was tied on a wooden beam in the center of the dark room. There was rope around her wrist and a cloth in her mouth. Their were bruises on her wrist, making movements painful.

Yaox didn't scream nor struggle, she knew that the only one who would hear would be her attacker. She instead took a moment to take a quick breath as she stared at the blurry floor below.

Yaox heard radio static and her head shot up. In the the corner of the room was a man adjusting a radio, with his back turned to her.

He was a white male, red hair and lengthy build. Yaox noticed a strap wrapping around his head, she was confused, until he turned around.

The radio was now playing on the 'stay happy' channel, a news channel that was run by a group of men who always played happy go lucky songs and always encouraged their listeners to not lose hope. Yaox loved there radio station, it always kept her going when times were tough, but she didn't think that it would help this time.

But back to her kidnapper, he was relatively skinny and tall, Yaox wasn't focused on his build though, she was focused on his mask.

His mask was red, like blood. The design looked like a smiling deer mask that you would wear at a child's birthday party. But not this mask, the face looked sweet and welcoming but the pointed yellow teeth painted on to it, didn't.

"So good of them, telling the world not to despair in a time that people call a 'depression' or 'Great Depression' is what those fancy historians say" the man said motioning towards the radio. His voice reminded her the voice from her mother's favorite radio station, 'timeless music' they usually played the most popular hits and never mentioned the news, unlike most radio stations.

The man turned away from her once again and went to the table were the radio was now playing 'your never fully dressed without a smile'.

Yaox let out a muffled scream when she saw a huge knife in the mans hands when he turned around.

The man chuckled, "how rude, I never introduced myself did I? I can see why you are appalled madam".

The man put the knife in the hand behind him and put his other hand on his chest and bowed, "I am alastor, lead speaker in the 'timeless music' station and its a pleasure to meet you sweetheart".

Yaox cringed at the nickname, it was the one her daddy gave her before he barely came home from work. Now he simply nodded at her when she attempted at conversations.

Alastor started to slowly advance towards the girl, knife in hand. Yaox struggled against the beam that was keeping her locked in place.

The man chucked again before lowering himself to her level. His demonic mask almost touching her freckled face.

He gently placed the knife on the bottom on her leg and pressed down. Yaox hissed. He smiled under his mask before tracing the blade up her legs and to her thighs, causing a small scream. Tears began to spill. Alastor frowned at the reaction.

"Well my dear if your going to be boring, I might as well end it." He removed the knife from her thigh and put it above her heart.

Seeing the fear in her eyes made his face behind the mask twist into a sadistic smile. The girl once again flinched as he took a lock of her deep red hair into his hands. It was smooth as silk. He played with the strands with his lengthy fingers.

"That's more like it."

Alastor soon got bored of her hair and took his finger and traced it along her freckled face, and soon landed right below a emerald green eye. Yaox froze.

"I think this will be the first to go" alastor slowly raised the knife, tracing it up her skin, and aimed it at her eye, prepared to carve it out.

Yaox screamed and wriggled around, and alastor managed to catch a couple of words from behind her muffling cloth, "please......anything but that"

Alastor took the knife away and smiled, "I know what you mean doll, you want to see yourself be sliced up, I get it" and with that the knife was instead slashed across her chest. She screamed out as blood started to leak out and stain her violet dress.

Tears were now flowing down her face at a constant rate. Alastor smiled before crawling around the shaking girl. He took her small wrist in his hands and sliced at them. Yaox cried out as blood poured out of the wounds.

Alastor smiled, now it was time for the fun part. She was putting all of her weight forward in an attempt to free herself from her bonds, alastor took his knife and slashed the ropes apart.

The girl fell forward and the tried desperately to crawl away, alastor tilted his head in amusement before slowly walking towards her. It took about five seconds to reach her, he pressed his foot on her back, hard.She gasped and used her hands to rip the cloth from her mouth and let out a full volume scream.

Alastor winced at the loud noise.

"Now, now little lady, don't forget your manners.." alastor said, he than took his knife and plunged it into her back. She screamed, he smiled before he dragged it along her back as she let out blood curdling screams that slowly turned into pathetic, begging whimpers.

He kept doing this until her movements were slower, her voice was weaker. Alastor smiled. Bloodlost.

The man slowly got off of her and she gave one more pathetic attempt towards the door. He smirked and took the knife out of her flesh. Alastor slowly grabbed her shoulder and turned her over and smiled at her now dull eyes. Time to finish it.

Alastor took the knife to the side of her throat, then in one quick motion tor the flesh open with a sickening rip.

The last thing Yaox heard was a man on the radio finishing his song and his buddies complementing him, then everything became a blinding white.


	2. Skyfall

Yaox shot up out of her bed. It was that dream again, the dream of her death. When she had first died she had that dream a lot, but those were worse, that was when the pain was still fresh on her mind. The other angles always comforted her, telling her it was common for someone to have nightmares of their death.

It never helped, she would always see his eyes in her nightmares. They seemed to burn her skin from the inside out.

The girl sighed and sat up. Her huge white wings on her back were all ruffled up. Yaox hummed to herself and mindlessly smoothed them out. She hated that nightmare, she hated the man who caused that nightmare.

Alastor

Yaox growled at the thought of that bastard. He was more then just responsible for her death, but also her parents fate to hell.

After she died her mama had lost all faith in god and stop believing in him entirely, which would have been fine, there were many angels who were once atheist in heaven, they didn't do anything wrong, they just didn't believe, but that wasn't the problem.

Her mother had become a prostitute and a murderer. She would bait her victims, posing as a prostitute she would spend a night with them, then when they were sound asleep she sliced open their throats and took everything on them, money, rings, jewelry, anything of possible value. She was desperate for survival.

Her daddy became numb to the world after her death. He knew what his wife was doing, he didn't care, in his eyes it was justice. He started drinking again and gambling. He would always go to the local casino and gamble away all the cash mother had brought in. Sometimes he would win all and come home with twice the money he left with. Sometimes he would come back with barely a few coins to spend on beer.

Her mama hated this cycle. One day her mama had approached her daddy and demanded that he stopped going to the casino, when he refused she was consumed by rage and before she knew it there was a knife in his stomach and blood on her hands.

Her mama killed herself that day.

"Hey Yaox, you making breakfast today?"

Yaox was snapped out of her thoughts by her roommate, Alexis.

She stood the doorway, her dark brown hair brushing against her the creamy tan skin on her neck. Her hazel eyes looked tired and a bit pained. Yaox felt her face redden at her lack of cover on her skin. It was clear that she had just woken up and was in the process of getting dressed.

Alexis had a... interesting death to say the least. She had accidentally inhaled over five bottles worth of glitter and died a few hours after being delivered to the hospital. Ever since she died, she always had a fear of anything small and sparky. This fear made planning birthdays for her vary difficult, especially when the party store next to their house always sold things in glitter.

"Not today sugar cube, I'll give you some money to order something" Yaox said reaching for her purse on the nightstand.

"Nah, that's fine, I think I'm just going to sleep in today, my head is killing me" she said, rubbing her head.

Yaox sat up and nodded at her roommate who stretched her wings a bit then walked out of the room.

The angel stood up and stretched her wings out before heading to her closest. Most of her attire was from the thirties, when she lived, but there were quite a few outfits from modern times that Alexis had persuaded her to buy. Yaox looked at her options before settling for along sleeve white dress that ended right above the knees and had another part that went down to her ankles. Not many angels had shoes since most preferred flying but Yaox decided to grab some silver high heeled boots.

Yaox took a quick shower before putting on her clothes and going in her room. The angel approached her twin sized bed, her footsteps silent. She got on all fours and crawled under her bed. She pulled out a nice looking leather box, and slowly clicked it open. Inside of it was a hood.

She was going to that place again. The border between heaven and hell.

Yaox threw the cloak over her shoulders and pulled on the hood, covering her bright orange hair. The hood was black with a silky texture it reminded her of a soft blanket. Her emerald eyes gleamed in the shadow of the hood.

She carefully slid the box under her bed before heading our through the back door. She was careful not to awaken Alexis. Alexis was a troublemaker but Yaox doubted she would approve of this. Once she was sure nobody had seen her leave the house she opened her huge wings and took flight.

Yaox loved flying it made her feel free, the wind on her feathers, the cool breeze giving off fresh scents. Sometimes she wondered if demons with wings felt this way. Free. Did hell have a breeze? Did it have a sky that made you want to explore it?

These thoughts buzzed through her head as her wing lifted her through the sky.

***

This was it. The border between good and evil.

Yaox stood there staring at the pentagram below her. It was blood red, smoke was spilling from multiple spots. Yaox leaned over the edge staring at the way the pentagon glistened like fresh blood. She leaned forward more. Was mama down there? Waiting for her? Was daddy down there? With a shiny red car he always promised he would have?

Yaox leaned forward more, the back of her palms were barely holding her up.

"Mama? Daddy?, are you waiting for me?"

It wasn’t just the thought of her parents that made her lean in. Something was calling her. Begging for her attention. As if she had dropped a piece of herself down their.

Her head leaned over more, maybe she can see more if she just-

The world turned upside down, she couldn't fly! Her wings were paralyzed in fear as she felt gravity's harsh grip shove her down to a no angels land.

She was falling to hell.

**Hi everyone whose reading this, I hope you enjoy it!**


	3. The monsters under the world

Yaox felt gravity thrust her down into the dark abyss below, she was almost at the pentagram. Her wings were now trying to desperately claw there way back up, but Yaox knew this trick. It was a trick set up by hell in case and flying demons tried to fly away, the pentagram would just suck them back up.

The girls heart was slamming in her chest. She was sinking lower and lower until......she hit the pentagram.

She screamed in agonizing pain as the unholy spell touched her. Yaox felt her body go limp and darkness consumed her.

***

There was nothing but ringing and screams in her ear when she came to. All around her the buildings were blood red and there was a thick smoke in the air.

Yaox started to cough uncontrollably, she could barely breath, the air down there was filled with smoke, the scent of blood, drugs and other substances. The girls lungs were basically clawing for air.

She managed to get up off the ground before falling to her knees in a fit of coughing and strangled breathing.

"Damn toots, you sound like an eighty year old who just tried chain smoking for the first time" said a voice from behind her.

Yaox turned around, startled. In front of her was a huge spider. No not a spider. A demon.

He was mostly white and pink was scattered here and there around his body. We wore high boot, short shorts and a white and pink striped top. Yaox squinted a bit when she realized that the demon was also wearing a corset that made all of his fluff go to his chest, making it look like he had breast.

"I-I-" Yaox stopped her sentence with more violent coughs.

"Yeesh I know you angels are used to nice clean air but it's not that dirty down here" the spider said.

"H-how d-d-did you know I am an a-angel" she managed to say in between coughs.

"Well those chicken wings on your back are a huge giveaway, plus I saw you fall down" he said, looking up at the sky.

Yaox grabbed a spot on her hand between her thumb and her index finger so her gagging reflex would stop.

"W-where am I? Who are you?" The confused angel asked. The spider sighed.

"Your in hell toots, and I'm one of the many demons who saw you fall so I suggest you let me help you get away from here before those pieces of shit come looking" he said, offering her one of his hands. Yaox took the gloved hand carefully. She didn't know what this demon could do, she had to be careful.

"And the names angeldust" he said before dragging her off into a allyway.

The allyway was full of homeless demons, women, men, children, they were everywhere. Even knowing that these people where sent here for a reason, Yaox felt guilty that they were here. They all looked so weak.

She had heard about the "extermination's" that were performed down here to control the population, these people wouldn't have a house to hide in or a car to drive away in, it was just them and whatever family they had down there.

In heaven there was an infinite amount of space that went on forever, it was so big that the angel council had to install a teleportation system because even on wings it would take some angels months to visit family.

_Family...... is my family down here? Or were they..... exterminated already?_ Her thoughts asked. Guilt seemed to swim around in her head. She looked over to the angel, swift realization passed over her. She was blindly following a demon. This was stupid, very stupid.

Angeldust kept leading Yaox through the ally's of misery until they reached a large building.

The building looked like any other building she had seen in hell, blood red and covered in graffiti, but one thing stood out, on top of the quiet little building was an expensive looking sign, that screamed "come hug me and cover me in glitter!" And spelled ‘the hazbin hotel’ in bright yellow lights.

"Cmon toots you'll be safe here" angeldust said before quickly crossing the seemingly abandoned road.

The demon stopped right before the door and looked at his current companion, "I didn't get your name birdie" he said, giving Yaox an expecting look.

"A-ah my n-name um yes! I-it's Yaox" She stuttered, twisting the fabric of her dress. Panic tore at her chest. She wanted to run, she hated this feeling.

The demon raised a brow, " you stutter a lot" he stated.

"Y-ya I've always stuttered after I died" she said lied. The untrue statement felt like nails on her tongue but she didn’t care. She didn’t trust the spider.

"Hmm sure whatever ya say birdie" he said before twisting the doorknob and opening up the hotel. Yaox stayed vary close the the spider and they went down a dimly lit hall.

The walls were covered in photos and paintings of demons, Yaox noticed that a lot of the demons were in multiple pictures, _they must be family photos._

"Charlieeeeeeeee vagieeeeeeeee any one who gives a fuck to hear meeeeeeeeee" angeldust yelled, causing Yaox to flinch and hide behind the tall demon more. “Cmon guys, your favorite porn star is here! Come out or I’ll give everyone you love blowjobs!”

“Wait... that’s not a threat.” He mumbled to himself.

"IM GOING FUCKING KILL YOU" came an angry female voice, a short grey angry demon, followed by a blond curious demon came from one of the halls.

The grey one had a silky looking dress and silver hair with a big pink bow in it, the blond one reminded Yaox of a doll that she had received one Christmas as a little girl, she wore a red tuxedo and black shoes, a red blush spread over Yaox's face when she noticed some lipstick smudges on the blond ones lips, the same color on the grey demons lips.

The blonde ones face flooded with fear when her eyes landed on her wings. The grey one quickly noticed and took out a spear and pointed it at Yaox who yelped and completely disappeared behind angeldust.

Her lack of trust for angel was forgotten, he was now her shield.

"Hey what the hell vaggie your scaring the new client" angeldust yelled. “That’s just bad for business.”

"Client?" The blond one questioned, her face lit up. “Angel client!?” Her eyes lit up.

"If you may so kind as to allow me to introduce you to this little birdie who forgot how to fly, we can get through this much faster" angeldust said in an annoyed voice.

Vaggie lowered her spear slightly, "fine get talking.”


	4. The demon in red

  
Yaox sat uncomfortably in the soft chair, she was tense and sweaty. The three demons in front of her looked at her expectedly.

"Well I-I um" she stopped and took a deep breath, "my name is Yaox, and I.... accidentally fell.... into hell" she said carefully.

"Jeez what a clutz" angeldust said in a bored voice, but Yaox could see the uneasiness in his eyes.

"Wait so you just.. fell?" Charlie asked.

“Yes I did, I was trying to look past the border, I was just trying to see what was down here..... but I slipped.”

"Ha! Probably won't be doing that anytime soon birdie, now that you know how much of a fucking dump it is" angledust said in a humorless voice.

"Wait, So your not here kill us" vaggie said in a skeptical voice. Her spear was held tightly in her hands.

"What? Why would I kill you!?" Yaox asked, startled by the question. Her wings twitched uncomfortably behind her back.

"Wait, don't angels have these ‘all powerful godlike powers’ that could literally tear worlds apart!?" She screamed, tearing parts of her grey hair out. Charlie leaned over to calm her down.

“w-what!? That’s not true!” She frantically waved her hands defensively in front of her.

“Liar! Lying angelic bitch! Your acting like you don’t know what your kind does!” Vaggie stood up, aiming the spear at the red headed angel.

"Well of course not... madam"

Her blood went as cold as ice, her muscles went numb, her heart exploded.

No no no please no

A tall red figure came into view, no no no.

His skin was grey, he had a twisted yellow smile, and growing out of his head were a pair of deer horns. He had red fluffy hair and a red suit, but his eyes, oh god his eyes were a scarlet, cold unforgiving chase of blood red that pierced through her.

Why me?

"Those angels in charge up there are smart enough to not tell every soul up their about powers like that" his southern accent showed clearly through his speech. "But I do believe our little bird here requires some rest before you start questioning her" he said slyly, a wide smile on his face.

Charlie nodded, "ok your right, go take her to a room on one of the top floors, me and vaggie will sort this mess out the best we can." She said calmly.

"What mess?" Angeldust asked, tilting his head slightly.

Charlie gave him a shocked expression, "angel! We literally have a ANGEL in my hotel, do you know how much someone would pay to get a hold of a living ANGEL" she yelled.

"Sheesh point taken, well anyway I have a client arriving in around an hour, I better get ready" he said in a bored voice as he disappeared into a hallway.

Vaggie grabbed Charlie's hand and led her to a door behind the reception desk and disappeared inside.

No no no no please no I'll do anything I wil-

"Well it's nice to see you again darling" Yaox felt a clawed hand being placed on her waist.

No no no no no

She couldn't do it, not again she started breathing, no hyperventilating. Tears were now pouring from her eyes, please help me

Before she knew it she was one the ground, black took over her vision, the last thing she saw was a pair on blood red eyes and an amused smile.


	5. Please

Yaox's sight was blurred when she opened her eyes. The angel blinked a few times, clearing her eyes and mind. She was in a room, on a bed. The room seemed almost untouched, save for a few clean, almost brand new looking books and a radio.

She groaned before sitting up, 'Oh God, my wings..' She winced and attempted to stretch her cramped wings, but this only ended in a yelp of pain when she tried to spread them, her wings cramping.

"Heh, I see why Husk is so grumpy in the mornings now." Said a cold yet humorous voice.

The angel let out a startled shout and stared directly into the demons eyes. "Hah! So you do remember me. Took me a few seconds. Last time I saw you, you were desperately crawling away with a knife in your back!" The male said, all cheery voice and happy grin.

"Get... the Hell... away from me." Yaox could barely muster up the energy to speak, let alone defend herself verbally. "You.. bastard".

The demons smile only widened, seeming more sadistic, as he approached the woman, who was now desperately trying to craw away. She only got so far before her back hit the wall. 'Shit, shit, shit!'

Alastor held up a long red pole with a microphone on the end, using it to tilt her head upwards forcefully. She could only stare helplessly into his soulless, empty eyes. "Don't forget your manners now, my dear." he said, voice as cold and emotionless as the orbs in which Yoax seemed to be transfixed in.

She could only shiver as Alastor's smile widened, " Yes my dear, I do believe that you will be of great use for me".

The angel gave him a look of defiance, " I-I'll tell Angeldust what you are- w-who you are, a-and what you have d.. done!"

This caused a calm chuckle to slip from the demons lips, "Yes, I suppose that would be a great inconvenience to me, would it not?"

Yaox was suddenly thrown off the bed and onto the ground, "But, before we get too riled up, I would like to make a deal with you my sweet." (Dang, Alastor is going all Bill Cypher on me.)

"A.. Deal?"

A sadistic smile spread across his face, "I know the exact location of both of your parents"

Yaox's blood went cold and she could only stare in disbelief.

"So here's the deal. I'll take you to your parents, and all I ask in exchange is that you simply speak into this." Alastor held the microphone up to her lips, expectantly. "Do we have a deal?"

Yaox thought for a moment. All she needed to do to find her parents was to speak into a microphone? The angel was so desperate to reunite with her family that any rational thoughts she had disappeared before they could reveal themselves.

The girl quickly grabbed the microphone, determination swimming in her eyes. "You have a deal, Demon."

The red males smirk widened even further, if possible, and that was when Yoax realized that she may have made a mistake.

The microphone began to glow as Alastor started to whisper to it in two voices. Yaox slowly backed away, stumbling to her feet as the demon continued his spell.

Then, she fell back down and screamed. It felt like a knife was carving something into her throat.

Finally the pain stopped. Yaox rolled over onto her knees, teary eyed and panting.

"Now Darling, do me a quick favor and say something along the lines of 'Alastor will kill you all,' please!"

"Alastor's going t-" Her sentence was cut off by a scream as she fell from her knees into her side. Her throat scratched with unbearable pain.

Alastor crouched down, harshly grabbing her chin and forcing her to look up at him. "Now, get any ideas of telling on me and- Well, you know what's coming."

"Why do you w-want me alive?" Yoax whispered hoarsely.

Alastor smiled, lowering his hands down to her waist and pulling her up to her feet. "You will find out soon enough, for now, rest. I need your delicious powers to be in full condition.." The demon gently lead her to the bed that she had woken up on and laid her down on it.

"But fear not, I'm a demon of my word, and when you awaken, I shall bring you to your parents." That was the last thing that she heard before the exhaustion and pain took over her, her vision going dark.


	6. Morning in hell

Warning dark themes

Yaox sat up slowly and rubbed her eyes when the memories came rushing back. She gasped and flew out of bed and to the nearest mirror. Her wings were still flapping violently when she gazed at her reflection.

Her orange hair was a bit messy, her wings were as flawless as they always were but her neck....

Right at the bottom corner of the soft flesh was a mark. A demonic mark that looked like it was carved in her skin. The mark resembled an eye with an x in the center.

Yaox shuddered at the unholy mark on her body before gazing around the room until she saw a scarlet scarf hanging on the corner on the bed. The angel swiftly grabbed it and wrapped it around her neck.

The angel sighed before silently stalking out of the door.

***

"And so I told the fucker, 'look pal I was just about to get back to my pimp, Lucifer' and that bitch took off running, haven't seen him since, my guess is that he's pussying out somewhere" angel was telling an unimpressed vaggie some story while Yaox was huddled in a corner nibbling on some bread vaggie had offered.

While angeldust talked vaggies ear off Yaox let her mind wonder. Why hadn't alastor killed her? He obviously needed her for something, but what? He did mention some nonsense about angels having powerful abilities, but Yaox couldn't do anything remotely magical besides flying.

The angel brushed her hair back with her hand and continued to ponder. The spell he put on her, what else did it do? Did it just make sure she could never tell anyone about his true colors? Or could he use it for other things?

Yaox stiffened, What if he can make me feel that pain manually instead of just triggering it?

The thought of her killer having complete control over her words and her pain scared her. She remembered her mama once telling her 'Yaox, now you listen to me now baby girl, never trust anyone who has control'.

When she was little she never knew what that meant until she was much older. She remembered her first time with a man. She was always told that her first time would be magical and beautiful, it was neither.

His name was Arnold and he swept her of her feet the moment she met him. At first it was cute flirting and charming jesters, but it soon spiraled downwards. Over time he was more.... possessive over her, he would never let her be with her male freinds, and would rarely let her be with her female friends either.

It only got worse over time, he became.... touchy with her, he would grab her, kiss her or even hit her if he was mad. Yet Yaox simply told herself that he loved her, what a damn fool she was for trusting that boy.

Yaox tried to fight back the memory but it wouldn't budge. She remembered the day when he invited her over to his house shorty after his parents left for New York in search of a new life for them and their son. She remembered the way he harshly grabbed her and dragged her to his room.

That's when she started to freak out and tried to talk him out of it, "don't worry doll face, you won't get in trouble unless you tell someone" he softly grabbed her face and forced her to look into his eyes, "you won't tell will you?".

"We shouldn't be doing this Arnold, it's sinful, what would the lord th-" before she could finish he slammed her into his bed and screamed, " do you not love me? Your a little slut aren't you, you've been sneaking out with your little man whores haven't ya?".

Yaox was in tears at this point, " no, I've never even kissed a man that wasn't you or my father, please I love you but I'm just not ready, what if I get pregnant?" He smiled, a fake sweet smile, "then I guess I'll have to be a father, you want that don't you? To live a simple life with me and a baby? Your always talkin about it".

"I meant when we were older! I can't do this-" she was cut off when Arnold roughly forced his lips on hers and started undoing her dress, she tried to struggle but before she knew it she was in nothing but her underclothes.

Arnold roughly grabbed her " oh cmon baby, don't you want me to show you just how beautiful you are?" Yaox opened her mouth to say something, but she couldn't. She hated this, she didn't feel ready and she didn't want to. "I don't want to".

"Your a hatful whore arnt you? Ya wait until my whore mother and bastard father leave and get me right where I'm so god dammed low in the word that all I want is you, then you just act like everything we've been through together never happened eh?" His dark brown eyes shone with hatred.

" I'm sorry, please I'll make this up to you, I just...." she trailed off when she saw the look on his face, "do you hate me that fuckin much? I ask for one goddammed thing and you just spit on me?!".

" I'm sorry I didn't mean to do this to you, I'm ready" a lie nothing but a lie, a lie she would regret for the rest on her life after that night.

A few moths later Arnold was shot down by police after he had killed a boy at there school.

"Hey! Birdie, I'm talking to ya!" Angel yelled. Yaox snapped out of her dream like state when angel invited her over near him.

Yaox smiled, no she was never going to trust anyone who had control over her again and alastor wouldn't be allowed to have control of her for long. She was going to stop him, whatever he was planning she knew that she was the one who would have to stop him. And if that meant playing the part she once played in the past, a helpless naive girl who would do anything to get the trust on the person in control, so be it.


	7. Morals

Yaox tapped quietly on the glass, every time her finger hit the glass a hot burn coveredher dinger then disappeared. Who knew hell could be so hot.

She wasn't doing this because she was bored, she was doing this so she could keep an eye on alastor who was currently speaking to Charlie. She could see his reflection so clearly in the clean window. Yaox felt a bit bad, she knew how hard the princess of hell worked to maintain the place and how much she had been ridiculed and socially outcasted because of it. Charlie clearly believed that all of it would work out but Charlie didn't know the council of angels.

The council of angels were the ones to decide who went to hell and who went to heaven. And they hated demons of any types. They preached to the angels on how demons were vile mistakes from god and deserved to be in hell until they are exterminated. Naturally birthed demons were even worse in there eyes, according to them, born demons aren't supposed to exist because they weren't created my god, they were made by demons. Yaox wondered if they knew about the hotel and what they thought of Charlie.

Now that Yaox was down here she had started to question the system that the council of angels had created. Now that she really looked at the souls trapped down here she realized, most of them were just here because of the things that the world pressured or forced them to do. And now they were being punished and told themselves that no matter what they do they will always be a demon and they became even worse. The angel had witnessed hope in a demons eyes, she had witnessed fear and love and so many other emotions that she felt too.

What if the system was wrong? What if the council was wrong? What if-!?

Yaox grabbed her throat in pain but refused to let out any audio sounds of distress. "Well I better be back in my room Charlie darling, I'll be busy for most of today but please feel free to call my room." Alastor swiftly walked to the couch by the stairs that Yaox was sitting on, Charlie had already left and now it was just them.

"What in hell's name did you do?" He quietly growled. The pain had stopped, the girl blinked a few times, "I haven't said a word all morning" she said quietly.

Alastor glared at her before returning to he relaxed and amused persona, "It's night" he stated. Yaox forgot everything for a second and looked up at her demon enemy, "it's only been a few hours".

Alastor chuckled at this, "they days are much shorter down here then up in your little paradise, do you know why that is?". Yaox didn't like the way his eyes gleamed when he said that, "no, I don't".

"Because those little angels up there took most of our daylight hours for themselves, claiming that we are 'unworthy of the blessings of day', though I don't suppose it matters much since we don't have a sun, only fire." He mumbled. "And you didn't answer my question".

"I was just... thinking to myself" she mumbled. Alastors eyes gleamed, "were they violent thoughts? or thoughts that you normally don't allow your self to have? Such as hatred or treasonous thoughts?".

The angel didn't say a word but her silence was an answer for him, his smile widened, "so you angels aren'tso perfect after all, well for future reference just know that I made my spell very sensitive just in case you tried anything stupid to outsmart me, it probably sensed treasonous thoughts and acted".

"Well this place to allows me to think things like that without fear of the council finding out" she spit out hatefully then she realized what she just said and slapped her hands over her mouth. Alastors smile widened, "those angels did a shit job conditioning you".

Yaox flinched, he has never cussed in front of her before, it was strange. "You promised to take me to my parents when I woke up. You lied." Alastors smiled faltered a bit.

"I had important things to attend to" He stated. The angel glared at him, a deep hatred filling her, "you broke our deal arrangements, why is the spell still in place?" She demanded, she knew how demons deals work, if they broke their end then the entire deal and all effects disappear.

Alastor simply blinked, "I only promised that I would take you to your parents, that was my end. Just because I said I was going to do it at a certain time doesn't mean I have to for the deals sake, but that was a fair point darling, I did say I was going to bring you to them, and knowing that they could die any minute, this is hell after all, I should better do that now, so I suggest you get ready". Yaox didn't wast another minute she got up and flew up the stairs.

Alastor stalked up to his room and only then did his smile disappear.

Her soul was slowly being corrupted, Alastor couldn't decide weather that was good or bad, on one hand her being corrupted made her easier to control but at could disrupt his plans.

Her wings were still white but her soul was being eaten away, Alastor would have to hurry. All those angels up there would soon suffer. And Yaox would be the cause of it.


	8. Sickening

Yaox glared at her pale, naked body in the mirror. Her once clear light skin now donned cruel coal black marks all along it. Not just any marks either, the marks he carved into her. A deep black line going across her chest, multiple slices on her wrist, and worst of all was the thick black mark that ran from the bottom of the back of her neck, all the way down to her lower back. Lastly, the fatal looking large black mark that took up most of the column of her throat.

She wanted to vomit. The marks weren't even the worst part, purple veins had started to emerge from the black marks and slowly take over her skin like a disease.

How the hell am I supposed to hide this?

Yoax had no answer for herself, so she simply turned around to the closet in the room Charlie gave her, though she had already rummaged around in it. The closet was filled with some of Vaggie's old clothes that she didn't have room for anymore.

The girl scanned the clothing on display before grabbing a purple turtleneck that was slightly big on her, a long sleeved shirt, and black jeans. She headed towards her bed, first shimming into her undergarments. Before she could put her clothes on, Yoax heard someone slip into the room, and froze.

"Seems like my little doll is shattering." A cold voice stated.

Yaox twisted around to see Alastor glaring at the marks on her body. If this was a time before Yaox was murdered, she would have probably squealed and thrown a pillow at him, but this was after she died, and being seen in her underwear was the last thing on her mind. "And who's fault is that?" The female almost growled, her eyes darting to the mirror to study the strange mark on her throat that had been given to her.

"My spell did not do this, Hell did this to you." he stated calmly, but his red eyes, like always, seemed to be glaring. Yaox felt the rage she had previously tried to keep in check unfurling within her chest.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean, you bastard!?" All she felt was irrational anger, one she hadn't felt since she was alive. Alastor's glare darted to her, and he slowly started to approach, but Yaox was too angry to cower. She stood tall as she could, watching his every move.

Suddenly, he gripped her face tightly and brought it up to his. "You are a stupid little thing aren't you? Most birds sing for the person who owns them, yet you just screech. If you must know, Hell corrupts souls, takes away all the power going into positive emotions and uses it to fuel hateful emotions. Think of it as a survival mechanism." He grumbled before letting go of her face. Alastor scanned her almost naked body before placing a clawed finger on the black gash in her throat.

"Cover them." Was all he said before walking out of the room.

***

To say the least, Yoax was hot as Hell. Literally.

Luckily for her, angels didn't sweat, though they could still experience the unbearable heatwaves of Hell. She was standing in the almost empty lobby, Angeldust looking through his phone on the couch.

"You going somewhere, Birdie?" He asked, not bothering to look up from his phone.

"Just to find a few long lost relatives.." She mumbled. Angeldust looked up at her, raising a brow. "What happened to 'I've always stuttered since after I died,' huh?" He asked with a grin.

A small wave of shame came over her, "I kinda lied, I only stutter when I'm nervous or scared." she admitted.

Angel looked down at his phone again, "Good to know, Birdie." He mumbled, clearly losing interest as quickly as it had come.

Finally, Alastor appeared and quickly walked down the hall to Yoax. Noticing her wings, the male frowned, "Maybe we should paint them." He stayed motioning to Yoax's feathers.

Yaox gave him shocked look, as if he had just suggested they cut them off. Alastor gave her a confused head tilt.

Yaox fully extended her white wings, inhaling and bracing herself. She let out a small pained cry as her wings folded and merged into her back and disappeared. Angeldust, who had been watching curiously, jumped up in surprise. "You could do that the entire time!?" He cried, shocked.

Yaox looked over at him, sheepishly smiling. "It's too painful to do very often, and even more painful to get them to reappear." She said. Angeldust sighed and shrugged before leaving the room. Yaox then felt a clawed hand on her shoulder. She looked up at Alastor as he used his microphone to draw a red circle beneath them.

Suddenly Yaox felt like all the gravity had just disappeared. She started to sink into the circle, and before she knew it they were in a run down alley, staring at two figures holding knifes to eachothers throats.

They both appeared to be demons that resembled animals, the female looked like a coyote, she had tan fur covering her body, a fox like tail and ears. But her eyes were the most breathtaking of all. They were a blood red, no irises, and they seemed to pierce into the males eyes. She wore fishnets on her legs that lead up to a black, leatherish miniskirt. Oh her torso was a small black crop top that barley left anything to the imagination. The only thing actually covering her torso was a fashionable, coal colored leather jacket.

The male she was fighting resembled a crocodile, his skin was made up of green body armored scales. On his face were a pair bright yellow reptilian eyes, and they met the females blood red eyes with an anger Yoax couldn't seem to fathom. His thick heavy tail rested on the ground beside him. He wore a torn up tux, obvious bloodstains splattering his clothing. Despite how scruffy his appearance, his gloved hands were completely clean.

"Mamma? Daddy?" Yoax's thick southern voice rung through the air, and the two demons turned towards her and Alastor. The coyote immediately dropped her knife and began to weep, charging at the angel and swallowing her up in a hug.

"My baby, my precious baby!!" Her voice was raspy, but sounded younger somehow. Her fur scratched Yoax's skin, but the angel did not protest.

"Yaox?" Her daddy approached her cautiously, his reptilian eyes darted suspiciously from Alastor, to her mother, then to Yaox before slowly approaching her. His heavy tail dragged on the ground as he made his way to her.

"Your face, what happened to your face?" Her mother suddenly gasped, stepping back in horror.

"Wh- What?" Yoax lifter her hands to her face, and as her fingers brushed against her cheeks, she realized something was definitely wrong. Terribly, terribly wrong. Alastor grabbed her, tight as a vice.

"We must go now." He stated, emotionless. Yaox tried to pull away from his grip, but it was too late. Gravity went light again, and as quick as a flash they were back in the empty hotel lobby.

"I barley even saw them!" She screamed, but then she froze. Her voice, something was wrong with her voice! Yoax spoke in two voices at once. She snatched her arm from the demon and made a mad dash upstairs, to her room, and slammed the door behind her, rushing to the mirror that sat across the room.

Her blood went cold when she saw her reflection.

"What am I?"


	9. Monster

Yaox couldn't breath, couldn't move all the could do is look in the mirror in horror.

Her skin bared cracks like a porcelain doll, and from those cracks oozed a thick black liquid. Black spots formed on her face and seemed to be spreading like a illness.

The mark Alastor gave her was replaced by cracked skin and even though she was in pure terror and shock she breathlessly mumbled, "Alastor will betray you all". Nothing happened to her.

A growl sounded from the other side of the room, the angel didn't bother turning around. Alastor charged over and grabbed her throat to examine it. Yaox didn't stop him, she simply stared blankly at him. "I need to hurry up with you" he said to himself.

"Fix it" she said in an emotionless tone. Alastor growled at the command before opening his palm and whispering something to it before a red choker appeared.

"Put this on and don't take it off" the demon shoved the accessory in her face and for a second Yaox just looked at it, at the pendent in the shape of an eye, the blood red color and darkness radiating off of it.

Slowly she took in and looked back at the mirror as she put in on her neck all of a sudden her skin regained its color, the unholy features disappeared and she looked like she did on the morning she fell. The choker took on the form of a simple black ribbon choker.

"Why am I like this?" Yaox asked.

"Let me explain something to you my little dove" he seethed. "Angels feed on demons power, up in heaven you angels are constantly taking the power of souls deemed 'evil' or unworthy. From heaven it's a slow and steady process but when you fell down here all the power that's clogged down here started to rush at you. If you get too much power you could quit possibly reach godhood. Or explode" he shrugged in a 'now you know' voice.

"Your body isn't used to getting so much power so it's starting to wither and die, once that process is complete you will either be reborn stronger, or you can explode" he finished in the same voice.

"Why haven't you've done anything about it? Wouldn't I be useless if my body is decaying?" Yaox asked, finally putting some emotion in her voice.

"Now that my dove is where your wrong, if your body succeeds in being reborn stronger, you will be quite the asset darling, if it explodes, well then you wouldn't have been much of use to me anyway" he explained with a amused grin of his grey face.

Yaox rubbed her eyes before walking towards her bed and collapsing on it. She clung to her pillow as tight as she could. She needed comfort, she needed love before she broke and she doubted that the grinning demon would supply it for her so she simply held on tighter and closed her eyes.

Alastor stared down at the girl, who had passed out almost as soon as her head hit the pillow. He silently walked over to her unconscious form and dragged a clawed hand gently through her silky hair. 'A beautiful sleeping dove,' he thought. Personally, Alastor thought that she would be more beautiful with a knife in her throat, but maybe that was just how he preferred everyone to be. He could not deny, however, that there was something about her..

He traced the invisible wounds that he had given her on her now flawless skin. Alastor remembered what her face had originally looked like before heaven transformed her into a living doll. She had freckles that smattered along her skin like paint splatters, almost everywhere. Her eyes had been a dark shade of green with a core of blue and yellow, almost like an ocean, or a sunset, maybe an emerald And most importantly, she had bled.

Angels did not bleed like demons and humans, no. When they get injured, their skin leaked out golden water that never satisfied Alastor like human and demon blood. He hated the way it flowed off of his fingers, how it felt warm and light on his skin. Without thinking Alastor pressed a claw intoher cheek, slicing it just barely. Thick black fluid began to ooze from the cut he had made.

Dissatisfied of his blood lust, he grumbled and turned away. Just as he did, he heard his doll give out a pained groan. He swiveled around and saw Yaox's white wings had manifested, acting as a blanket for her. Alastor had ripped so many wings like that off of angels who had found their way into his grasp. Their screams were a delight to almost none, but Alastor found those cries the most satisfying thing in the world. He knew wounding or removing wings off of an angel would both leave them in pain that no other creature would ever know, and leave a gash in their souls. Gashes and wound that would never heal and would slowly drive them to a crumbled sanity and emotional trauma that would last forever.

The demon brushed his hands against her white wings gently, before sighing and disappearing from the room in a red haze.

***

When Yaox had lived with Alexis, Yaox had woken up in many uncomfortable ways. But, Yaox mused, nothing Alexis had done could ever measure up to this.

"Aww isn't she just a precious little thing? Look at these things! They are sooo smooth!!" A high pitched, teasing female voice shouted loudly. The angel could feel hands rubbing her wings that must have materialized in her sleep.

"Hey, Sis, we should probably get outta here before someone walks in and thinks that you're molesting her..." Angeldust's voice sounded a bit concerned, but not interested enough to intervene. Yaox cautiously opened an eye to gaze at the two intruders.

One was her first friend in hell, the one and only Angeldust. He looked a bit concerned, and maybe a bit guilty. The other person however....

The only way Yaox could describe her was the female, extremelyover zealous version of Angeldust. She resembled a spider and was clearly a demon. She, like Angel, was fluffy, with white and pink fur all over her body. Her outfit was striped in dark pink and white, and appeared extremely tight. The most obvious feature about her was her long, fluffy hair that Yaox imagined made her look like a walking furball from behind.

"Oh- Uh- She's awake! Hi Pretty Angel!" Said the stranger as her doll like eyes immediately found their way to Yaox's.

"Um, hi?" It was definitely more of a question than a greeting, and Angel quickly noticed the actual angels discomfort, stepping in front of what Yaox assumed to be his sister.

"Hey Birdie, sorry for my rapist of a sister-"

"Hey! I was just feeling them!" The other demon interrupted.

"Uh huh, yeah. Whatever ya say. Anyways, this is my lovable sister Molly!" Angeldust grinned, pointing at the doll eyed demon who quickly shoved past her brother, excited to study the angel wings that Yaox was sporting.

"Oh, hi! You're soooo beautiful, I've never seen an angel, or anything really as humanoid as you are! I used to look just like you befo-" the spider was interrupted by a knocking on the door. Without thinking, Yaox replied with "Come in!"

Vaggie slowly opened the door, taking a step in and staring suspiciously at Yaox before speaking.

"There's a couple wanting to see you downstairs. I suggest you go down right now, because both of 'em have a gang at their back ready to burn down the place." She added, no hint of fear in her tone.

"A couple?" Yaox asked, a bit confused.

"There's a weird, gremlin looking bitch and a dude that's looking like an alligator or lizard or something."


	10. Family feud

Yaox raced downstairs and her heart nearly stopped when she saw the lobby. Two massive demon gangs with various weapons surrounded the building inside and out. Leading them all were her parents. Her mothers eyes lit up when she saw her,  
"Yaox! My baby!" She ran over and hugged her daughter, running her fur covered hands through Yaox's wings. "Oh, how beautiful you have grown to be up there." She cooed.

"Mama?" The angel touched her mother's face, as if it could drain out from reality like water in a tub. "You're really here." Her voice cracked, her Southern accent. Yaox's mother rubbed her hands through her daughters soft hair, sighing.

"It's all going to be alright now Darling, you're coming with m-" Her mothers voice was cut off by a low roar from behind them. Yaox looked over the woman's shoulder to see that her father was charging forwards, his reptilian tail not dragging him down in the slightest.

"Damn Bitch, you're the one who was going to sell her to men who would fuck her and leave her! I'm taking her!" He growled, getting in the woman's face.

"Oh, and who was the person that we both were going to do that for? Right! I forgot it was the damn bastard who decided to spend his family's money to get drunk on the job and get himself fired!" Yaox's mother gripped her father's throat, her large claws digging into the body of armored flesh.

Yaox's father snapped and tackled her mother, and the two separate demon gangs readied their weapons, but before they could attack, a loud voice rang through the halls, "STOP!"

Her parents heads snapped towards the source. Charlie.  
"What are you doing? She's not some object to fight over! In all of this, did either of you considered what was best for her!?" The two demons didn't speak, only glaring as Charlie continued, "Y'all are lucky, you know. So many parents like you end up destroying their child's life and morals."

Something about that statement set something off in her, and in a brief moment, she could see Arnold standing there in front of her. He really did love me, they just tainted his way of showing it, she thought to herself.

She knew his parents were bad people, and she she knew what they did behind closed doors. Not that his parent's behavior excused his actions, but she couldn't help but wonder what would have happened if things had been different.

The angel had been so lost in thought, she didn't realize what was happening before it happened. In one swift motion, her mother, who had apparently gotten up, raked her claws at Charlie's face. But something came between that blow and Charlie.

Vaggie.

The demon just stood there for a second, three long slashes down her face, and the drip-dropping of blood could be heard as Vaggie began to tremble on her feet. Charlie stood for a moment, emotionless, and just stared at the woman before her. Tears began to slowlyplip down her face, and she let out a whimper. Vaggie slumped to the floor with a thud. Though, that was drowned out by a scream from Charlie.

"Damn bitch doesn't know what's good for her." her mother sneered. Someone seemed to disagree. 

"She's right." 

All heads turned to Yaox, and the angel slowly lifted her gaze to her mother, "Y'all did treat me like an object, ya know? I was just a glass bird that you were prepared to trade away for your own gain." Yaox's wings unfurled from behind her back and expanded in a beautiful display of power, "Well, watch this glass bird break free."

All anyone heard after that was wingbeats, the shattering of a window, and the growl of a once grinning demon, who had watched the entire thing from the shadows.

***

Yaox kept flying. She didn't know where or when she would stop, she just kept going, her pale, cream colored wings were aching from the heatwave that was passing just as she left the hotel. She didn't care, she had to get away.

Her wings were starting to burn with strain, badly. Yaox started to pant, her vision was starting to fade. Then, she fell.

The heat ate at her wings as she plummeted lower and lower, black spots clouding her vision. Her hair wooshed past her as the ground became closer and closer. The angel screamed and woke from her trance like state when she hit the side of a building. She felt the ashy substance leaking out of her before she hit the ground and it all went black.

***

The girl laid there, broken and bloody, as a figure approached. She cracked open an eye, a part of her hoping it was Alastor. But, last she checked, Alastor didn't slither. The figure got closer and several smaller beings started to appear out from behind him. 

"Gee Boss, she sure is pretty.." one giggled in a happy go lucky voice.  
"Yeah, Boss, hey wait.... What was the plan?" Another one said in a similar tone.

The bigger being gave an annoyed hiss and approached the angel, who still had one bloody eye trained on him. 

"Idiots! I've already explained the plan! Did you not listen!?" The voice was high pitched, though clearly male and very annoyed. "We take the angel, and we use her powers to finally defeat our foe! Cherri Bomb!" He announced, a cartoonish unrealness to his voice.

Yaox wanted to say something, anything. She wanted to tell him that she had no idea if the powers that angels were supposed to have worked. She wanted to ask for help, she wanted to beg him to take her back to the hotel, but more than anything, she wanted to beg him to kill her.


	11. Damaged

Yaox blinked open her eyes, wincing as she felt the aches in her body. Everything hurt. Black substance oozed out of every cut and scrape, and dark purple and blue bruises littered her frame. She tried to shift her wings to examine the damage but found that she could not. She shifted to look behind her, horror dawning her expression. Her once beautiful white wings were now covered in black blood and had been forced into heavy chains that connected to the wall.

"Hello?" Yaox called out in a small, weak voice. She then heard the sound of scrambling feet. A very small egg demon stood in front of her. "Oh, hello..." she said, her mind still in a haze.

The demon cheerfully waved to her, "Well hiya Pretty Angel! Glad to see you're awake. The boss will want to get a look at ya!" He spoke cheerily, fleeing into another room.

Yaox took the moment to study her surroundings. She was in a beautiful lavish room with scarlet walls and couches. All around her were strange machines that were obviously hand made. Some were close to completion, while others remained in a broken down state with wires and metal sticking out in every which way.

"Admiring my work are we? I cannot blame you," A hissing voice commented. Yaox whipped around to see a tall, gangly snakelike demon.

From the waist down he was a snake, with eyes trailing down his tail. Waist up, he wore a black and yellow striped suit. His skin was a soft black, matching his suit, and he had bright pink eyes, and a top hat. Behind his neck was a flap of loose skin that resembled hair. "I... I want to know where I am!" Yaox spoke as confidently as she could, though the tremble in her voice was undeniable.

"You are in my base, the place I go to plot against my ARCH NEMESIS!" The angel cringed at his yelling, "Anyhow, my name is the Almighty Sir Pentious, future ruler of Hell!" He declared proudly, "And you will help me accomplish that, Angel!" Pentious grinned, pleased with himself.

"And... How will I do that?" The girl asked. The male stared at her for a long while before collapsing in a fit of laughter.

"HA! Ain't that a joke! Good one Little Angel!" Yaox cringed at his cartoonishly villainous voice. The snake slithered up from his position, "You're going to use your sweet heavenly powers to open a gate between hell and heaven, thus unleashing all the power from the mortal realm in between." He explained.

"Now, how're you going to make me do that?" The snake smiled before slithering up to a wall and pressing a button somewhere out of sight. The wall opened up to reveal a dome like roofed room with a huge machine in the center. The contraption was a collection of glass and gold rings, with a sphere in the middle made of gold metal. Yaox's face went a bit pale when she saw the door leading into the sphere. That... Was much too small for any snake demon to fit into.

"This little thing will harness your powers! And I will take them and use them at my will!" He announced proudly. Gripping the door to the machine tightly, Pentious' proud expression turned to one of determination. "Get in here, you fried chicken fetuses!" He shrieked. Yaox began to protest, when a handful of little egg demons entered the room. "Perfect timing! Put her in the machine."

Yaox panicked at the words and desperately pulled at the chains on her wings. "Wait!" She yelled, but nobody took notice as the egg like demons picked her up and started to haul her to the machine. She clawed and kicked at them to no avail. Finally, the little eggs were attempting to shove her into the opened sphere. She refused to calm down, kicking and scratching, and doing everything in her power to stop them, much to the annoyance of the snake demon behind them.

"You are all useless!" He shouted, before slithering over and giving Yaox a firm shove. The angel crashed into the interior of the sphere. She quickly turned around in hopes of escape, but the the thick metal door slammed shut into her face. Then, silence. She couldn't hear a thing besides her own echoed breathing.

This is it, I'm going to die..

She curled in on herself and hugged her knees. Her thoughts seemed to leak out of her head and pile up all around her. Were her parents looking for her? Were they worried sick, or angry at their prized doves escape? Did they even love her? Did anybody in this world, or the next, truly love her?

Was Charlie relieved that she was gone? Was Charlie even worried for her? No, no, no. Yaox was just a burden to her. If it weren't for Yaox, Charlie's hotel wouldn't have been surrounded by two of Hell's most fearsome gangs.

The angel slowly closed her eyes at the thought of Charlie, memories of the kind demon flashing through her mind. Then a particular memory made her freeze.

"It's people like you that are the reason Hell has so many inhabitants!" Charlie yelled as Yaox spaced out, thing to herself.

"Oh please, humanity as a whole is just fucked up, you can't blame a select few. We are ALL to blame." Her mother sneered and began to stalk closer.

"No, you're wrong! There is good in this universe! and I intend to release it from the evil!"

Charlie's word echoed in Yaox's ears. Charlie had been so passionate about the redemption of so many bad people. She was an angel, wether she belonged in Hell or not. Charlie was a good soul who had always deserved happiness, unlike Yaox. What did Yaox ever do to deserve her wings? Nothing. She had stood back and allowed the people around her to take advantage, to use her, to put her up for display. But no more.

The angel jumped when she felt a strong force overtake her. It was dark, and evil, and she knew that it wanted her soul. She let out an agonizing scream as she felt cruel dark energy dig into her heart. It was vile, it was unnatural, and it was literally tearing her apart.

Alastor's magic wasn't strong enough to stop this. The choker around her neck snapped in two and dissipated into thin air. The cracks on her skin became visible, purple veins and black infected ooze joining the fray. The cracks expanded and took up most of Yaox's face. Her hair began to turn grey and dark as she shrieked and begged.

Make it go away! make it go away! Her head screamed. She couldn't feel her body, all she felt was the shattering pain of having her soul torn from her very being. Suddenly, everything stopped. The cracks stopped expanding, the greying in her hair stopped, the pain stopped. Yaox heard a creak as the metal door opened, and a pair of red eyes, accompanied by a wide smile greeted her.

"Get those chains off, my bird, and follow me," Alastor said.


	12. Halloween 2019 special

**Aaah hazbin hotel is out! I do have a few announcements before the chapter starts. Ok so now that I have a good feel about what these characters are like in action, I will be editing the entire fic so far. That means that next weeks update will be canceled.**

**I do recommend that you look through the edited chapters once I am done, I will change dialogue and add some small scenes. Once again I just want to thank all of my commenters, voters(on Wattpad), and readers who leave their kudos(on archive)!**

“It's Halloween, Fuck-Boy’s!" Yaox fell off f her spot on the couch at the loud voice, whipping her head around. Angeldust was in front of her in an instant, grinning wildly, "You’re going to help me celebrate, riighhtt?"

"I- Uh- How exactly do you celebrate?" She asked, starting to get up from her place on the floor. “In Hell- I mean, in Heaven, we just do what we did in life.”

"Oh yeah! You’re an Angel! Well, let me show you how we celebrate down under!" He cackled, sweeping her up into his arms. “Let's go, Bitches!"

“I’m the only one coming, Angel.”

“Blah blah, who cares? Let’s get goin!”

***

"Wait, so we just.... Pick them up?" Yaox asked, looking at the crimson lake below her. Angel had successfully kidnapped her and taken her to a strange, hellish park. Nothing really stood out besides the lake. After all, it was blood red. But what stood out most were the floating heads.

"Yup, don't worry, they don't bite hard enough to kill." He said nonchalantly, which was not at all reassuring. The demon plunged his hand into the red water and came up with a head. Without any warning, the decapitated head proceeded to scream. Loud. Yaox screamed in turn.

The angel felt tears beginning to slip down her face, when, all of a sudden, it stopped. She looked up to find that a black shadowy tendril had wrapped itself around the heads mouth.

“Trying to kill Charlie's latest guest, I see!”

"What brings you here, Alastor? You finally come to take me up on my offer?" Angel hummed in a seductive voice. Alastor’s smile faltered for a mere second, followed by an eye twitch.

"No!” He spoke in a jolly voice. "I'm here to make sure you don't kill her." The radio demon motioned towards Yaox.

"Ugh, of course you’re into the angel!" He whined, hugging the head in his arms. "I guess I'll just have to rely on this for a blowjob tonight."

That statement lead to an argument between Angel and Alastor about wether the head wanted that or not. Yaox, however, approached the lake and dunked her hand in, it re-emerged with a head. She kept its mouth underwater while reaching for a nearby stick. "These things can't talk! How was I supposed to know if it didn't give consent!?" Yaox grabbed the stick and gently put it in the heads mouth.

"Well, my slutty friend, I would assume that if someone is screaming in constant agony, that they wouldn't want that to happen to them!” Alastor states in a happy voice.

"Well fuck me! Why the fuck should I care about these heads feelings?" Angel shouted.

"Um... Guys..." Yaox almost whispered. Both demons eyes were immediately on her. "I got one." She held out the head in her hands. The creature was violently biting at the stick in its mouth.

"Ah, well done darling, well done indeed! Now time to burn it!" Alastor happily stated, pointing his mic at her. The end lit up in flames.

"W-wait what?" The girl asked.

"Oh yeah, basically we take a head, like so. Then we set it on fire, like this!" He put his decapitated head in front of the mic. It quickly burst into flames. It looked like it would have screamed louder if the shadow tendrils were not there. After a few seconds the creature turned a light purple and ceased its screaming. Alastor’s shadow tendrils released the head and disappeared.

Hesitantly Yaox mimicked the display. Her decapitated head screamed in agony with the stick in its mouth before swiftly turning purple and silencing. "Uh... What do we do now?"

"We find some place in Hell to put it down. On Halloween, all the heads will float up into the pentagon and turn the sky purple." Angeldust explained. He tossed the head from hand to hand, "Hey, Alastor! Do ya mind taking her somewhere to put her head? I promised Molly we would do this together."

Yaox slid a nervous glance at the radio demon. "Yes, I will escort the young lady somewhere nice to put the tormented creature." He said politely.

"Thanks, bye!" Without anymore words he dashed off.

"Young lady? I'm from your exact time period!" Yaox stated, a bit annoyed.

"Ah! Well tell me, my Dove, how old were you when I drove that knife into your back?” He asked with an amused smile.

“N.. Nineteen...” She stated in a low voice.

“Ha! Well Yaox, it just so happens I was twenty five, so yes! You are a young lady. Now, let’s go.” He held out a clawed hand to the angel who hesitantly accepted it.

***

The pair stood in front of a dark forest. “Uh... Are we supposed to be here?”

“Ha Ha! Well, you see Darling,” his face snapped to hers, turning even more demonic than before, “I go where I want.” He stated before returning to his cheery state. “Now, let’s go! We only have a few hours before Halloween!”

The two made their way through the red, twisted forest. They had been walking for less than an hour when Yaox came to a halt and let out a gasp. “It’s beautiful!”

They stood in front of a giant purple tree. The tree had beautiful bark smattered with hues of blues and light violets. The leaves were not leaves, but instead purple flames. All around the giant plant were little blue lights, floating in the air. The angel stood there and gawked at its glory before slowly approaching its base. She unfurled her wings and flew above the branches, gently placing her decapitated head down.

She swiftly landed on a nearby branch and sat down. “Quite the beauty, isn’t it?” Alastor had appeared beside her and sat down.

“Yes, I never knew that Hell could be beautiful...” she drifted off, seduced by the gorgeousness all around her.

“That's what I thought too.” He stated, more to himself than to the angel before him.

Suddenly, Yaox’s eyes went wide, “Look!” The purple head started to float, rising far above the trees. The angel leaned forward. She soon saw that many other purple shapes had emerged from the ground and started to ascend. Once the objects had all made contact with the pentagram above, they exploded into a breathtaking display of purples and blues and pinks.

The sky seemed to suck up the colors and make themits own. Just like Angel had said, the sky was now a lovely shade of purple.

Yaox leaned back, still in awe. She let out a yelp when her back made contact with the demon behind her. She quickly lost balance and fell on top of him. Yaox let out an oof and opened her eyes only to be met with wide red ones. “Ah! I’m sorry!” She squealed and sat up, Alastor did the same.

“It’s quite alright, Madame, now, shall we head to the hotel?” He asked. The angel looked back up at the sky before smiling and leaning into the demons torso.

“No, I’m fine right here.”


	13. Angelic purge (special)

**Ok I felt bad that I couldn't post this week so here! I will probably do filler like this whenever I can't post, mostly because these are quick and fun. Despite being filler I really liked it and I worked hard on it, so I hope you enjoy! And please feel free to request any special you want, I can't say for sure that I'll be able to do it though, it all depends on the fandom/theme/actions in it.**

**Oh! and I hope your in the mood for some reverse roles! Also, major foreshadowing ahead.**

Alastor shakily took a step forward, dripping blood onto the cement. _Oh god.... how did it come to this?_ He asked wearily.

The current year was 2022. Americans now celebrated an annual purge every year. The purge was a holiday for monsters. Every year on the purge all crime, including murder, is legal for twelve hours. During that time, the streets became a bloodbath.

Their were three types of people on the purge. The ones who stayed at home, praying that whatever pathetic safe room they had could defend them. The brave men and women who fought against the purge by helping civilians in need. Then their was the third type, the purgers. The most despicable of all, the heartless sons of bitches out their.

Alastor was snapped out of his thoughts by loud feminine laughter. He snapped his brown eyes up to meet the maker of the sound. His light red hair, matted with blood, swayed slightly in the wind. "Aww looks like the angelic purge continues, right my angels?"

On the building in front of him stood four individuals. The voice had come from the one closest to the edge. The girl wore a simple black hoodie, accompanied by a pink skirt and fishnets. Completing her look was a black skull mask with neon purple x's on the mouth and eyes. Behind the mask flowed red hair, similar to his own but hers was much a lighter shade. "Heh hell ya, let's kill this bitch."

Behind the first female, were three others. Two were roughly the same height, the third towered over all of them. The one who had just spoken wore a fancy tuxedo that was completely drenched in blood. Her mask was a simple white doll mask with a bloody apple painted onto the cheek. Behind her mask was beautiful long blonde hair. "I dunno Charlie, he looks pretty nice. Maybe we should leave him alone?"

The insecure, slightly Spanish accented, voice came from a girl who held onto the one they called Charlie. She had a soft grey goth dress that was accompanied by similar colored stockings. Her hair was a soft grey with hints of blue hidden in it. Unlike the others, her mask only covered half of her face. The mask was styled like a phantom of the opera mask and was plain besides a pink x painted onto where her eye would be. "Ugh idiots, I have to everything, don't I?"

Now this voice was male and came from a tall lengthy man who stood silently in the back. Unlike the others, he actually wore practical gear that covered him, head to toe. He wore no mask, instead a fifties styled fedora adorned his head but covered enough of his face to conceal his identity.

"Ugh, Angeldust shut the fuck up you asexual bastard."Charlie groaned, "and vaggie you really need to stop being so naive, he's clearly up to something!" She yelled, pointing at the limping man.

"Now, now. Y'all are being rude to our new plaything. Now, little plaything, what's your name?" She smiled under her mask and leaned closer.

Alastor wanted to run, to hide and never come back, but he knew that he would die if he tried. He wiped the blood off his face using the sleeve of his red hoodie and spoke, "my name is Alastor, I was just leaving I swear! I won't cause any trouble!"

"Well my name is Yaox, and before you go, why don't you play a little game?" She tilted her head in amusement as his face went deathly pale. "Oh come on now, it would be rude to decline."

His hands twitched and he backed up a bit only to squeak as his back make contact with someone, he turned around. A woman, just as tall as Angeldust, stood their. She, like Angeldust, wore practical gear that completely covered her. The woman's hair was cut short, very short. It was easily hidden by the matching fedora of Angeldust, "oh you poor fool, there's no backing out of a game."

He flinched at her cold voice. "Here are the rules, we will all scatter ourselves throughout the neighborhood. We will close our eyes and count to thirty, once we are done we will come to find you. If we find you, well I'm sure you know what comes next, but if you escape the neighborhood, we will reward you." Yaox explained from her place on the roof. "My friend molly their will be observing the game, making sure there is no cheaters but she will not intervene."

The red headed girl smiled under her mask, "scatter." Without hesitation everyone else disappeared into the bloody night. She looked over the the cowering man below her and smirked, "one, two..."

He ran

*******

The game had started an hour ago, alastor was almost out of the large neighborhood. All around him were broken bodies and blood. Every body had the word 'sinner' carved onto them. All around the streets and houses was the message, 'let the angels purge the evil' written in blood.

So far Alastor had come face with, Angeldust, vaggie and Charlie and he had evaded each one. He tricked Angeldust into chasing vaggie, who was so terrified by the fact that she was being chased, didn't even try to scream or turn around. Charlie was harder, she was hellbent on killing him but she was also hotheaded enough to fall into a simple trap. She was now trapped in a garbage can. But despite all that, Alastor was disturbed that he hadn't seen the ringleader yet. Yaox.

He advanced forward until he heard a scraping sound and came to a halt. "Aww your just too cute, you really thought that I couldn't find you?" He went still but nevertheless turned his head slowly behind him. There she was, the angel herself, with a large machete dragging on the ground.

"Heh, I guess I should congratulate you, you are the first to make it this far." She kicked the ground. "I'm impressed." She peeled off her mask to reveal a freckled face with emerald eyes. "So impressed that I'll give you your prize."

Without warning she started to advance on him, he backed away until his back hit a wall, she smirked. She placed her hands on his shoulders, pinning him. "W-wait!"

She removed one of her hand and slowly started to slide the mask onto his face, despite his struggles. "Wait no please, I'm not a killer!" She clipped the mask on and pressed a button on the bottom a few times, every time the mask turned a new color, until it became red.

"Nobody likes killing until they kill, now my dove. Kill for me."


	14. The truth

**Ahh I’m so sorry guys! I didn’t finish editing the all chapters, Rick and morty hype got me sidetracked plus I was working on some up coming smut for this book. Anyway all the editing should be finished by next weeks updates. I love you all, have a happy thanksgiving in a few weeks!**

Yaox stumbled to keep up with Alastor who was a surprisingly good runner. Her breaths came in ragged gasp for air, and her chest burned. The two were running seemingly aimlessly around the demon's lair.

Suddenly her foot got caught in her dress and she fell face down on the ground. This was probably the eighth time it had happened.

This time, Alastor stopped and turned around so fast she heard a crack from his neck. He held his smile, but his eyes were quite annoyed. "You angels and your ridiculous apparel."

He pointed a claw at her and made a circle motion. Yaox felt her clothes morph from a white dress that ended at her ankles to a rather modern outfit. She now wore black ripped jeans, black combat boots, and a simple white top. "Now hurry up, My Pet." He grinned before continuing to run.

She quickly followed and soon caught up, "Why don't we just teleport?" She asked. Alastors face became dark.

"Don't worry about it." They kept running. Suddenly they were stopped by a huge gate slamming closed in front of them.

"Ha! We meet again Alastor! Thiiiiiis time you won't win!" The snake demon slithered out of the shadows, accompanied by a dozen little egg demons. "Capture the whore, I'll get him."

Alastors smile widened as he summoned his mic and pointed it at the demon. "Ah, Ah, Ah! None of that, wretched thing!" The snake screamed before whipping his tail to send Alastor flying. The radio demon landed against a wall on one side of the hallway while his mic slid to Yaox’s feet.

She backed up slightly, not wanting to touch it. The egg boys started to advance on her.

Fuck it.

She dived down and grabbed the mic. Just as she did, she felt hot white pain all over her body. Yaox let out an inhuman scream, causing all the males in the room to cover their ears.

***

Yaox stood in front of the angel council. “In a few hours, you will be participating in an extermination in Hell. You will be granted an angelic spear that will give you access to your powers, but keep in mind that you will be giving part of your soul to bind yourself to it. Do you accept these terms?” A council member asked her.

It wasn’t a question, not really. It was simply a show. She knew that no matter what her answer was, the outcome would stay the same. “Yes, I do.” Just as she said that, a hooded angel with a case approached her. He sat the case down in front of her before bowing and walking away.

“After the purge of the sinners is complete, you will be unburdened of any and all memory of the event. Good luck, Angel.” Yaox looked down at the case in front of her and opened it. Inside was a simple white pole. She grabbed it. Then, she screamed.

It felt as if a part of her was being ripped out. Though, the feeling ended almost as soon as it began. She fell to the ground and took a moment to breathe before looking over to her hands. There was no longer a bland old pole there, but a beautiful white spear.

***

Black demon blood covered her. Too many, she had killed too many. Yet she still wanted more.

A flash of red caught her attention, she smiled. Yaox followed where she saw the color and found herself in a dead end alleyway, face to face with a cowering demon. “You.” She growled. “I know you.”

Her smile widened, “Alastor.” Said demons face went a deathly pale as she approached. She laughed before launching the spear into his shoulder, pinning him against a wall, He shouted out in pain and desperately clawed at the angelic weapon that was pierced through his flesh. Yaox continued to advance on her newfound prey until she heard a chime.

She turned around, “No, no! It can’t be over yet! Let me kill him!” Her screams went ignored, and before she knew it everything went black.

***

Yaox fell to her knees. The once blood red mic was now a white spear in her hands. “Oh God...” she mumbled, before breaking out in a fit of hysterical laughter. “Oh GOD! You charming little Devil!” She cackled, slamming her fists on the ground. “Ha.. Ha... This entire fucking time I thought... I thought...” she continued to laugh.

Alastor froze in his spot, his ears folded back against his head and his smile nowhere in sight. Sir Pentious started to back away into the shadows, and all but one of the egg boys followed him. “Ha! I actually thought I wanted to go to Hell to see my parents again... But.... no. It was my soul in this damn thing calling me that brought me down here... Haha... Heh.”

“Uh, Mr. Boss Ma-“ the egg demons sentence was cut short by the spear penetrating his fragile body. The creature didn’t even scream before it died. The spear then disappeared from the corpse and reappeared in Yaox’s hand.

Sir Pentious quickly started to back away, “Oh- Uh, well.. I see you both are clearly going through some things, so... BYE!” And with that it was only Alastor and Yaox left.

“Yaox, hand me my microphone...” he said, almost gently.

“What happened to, ‘Dove’ and ‘Pet’?” She sneered. “All that shit about how I was absorbing demonic powers from demons was bull. No, What really happened is you took a piece of my soul and twisted it up in demonic ways for your own benefit. That was enough to taint me, but being in heaven prevented any side effects. Now that I’m in Hell, however... Heh.”

She held out her oozing arms to present the cracks on her grey skin. “I’m now something that shouldn’t exist. I’m an angelic soul with demonic powers.” She chuckled. “And now...”

Her smile expanded, rivaling his usual look, “I’m going to kill you.” She laughed. “That, I promise you.”


	15. Goodbye

This is a... hard thing to write, so hard that I’ve been putting it off for months.

I am sad to say that this will be the final chapter of this book. Now before you frown slightly and click off, let me explain why, and of course it’s your choice to care or not, but I owe it to all of you to say this.

I started this book almost two years ago with my best friend/editor. Since then my writing has improved, wether others see it or not.

Now when I look back at my early chapters, I always cringe slightly, and I know why. To murder an angel was originally posted on watt pad before it was posted on AO3, this was probably the biggest mistake I made with this book.

When I first posted the first chapter on watt pad nothing happened. My anxiety got the better of me and I started to desperately write chapters, inventing plot point after plot point that I had no idea what I was supposed to do with, desperately trying to get somebody’s attention.

Even after a year I barley had the average amount of views, let alone votes for my work, and it really discouraged me.

But one day I decided to make a AO3 account and let me just say, I was amazed by the amount of votes and comments I got within a MONTH.

I quickly started writing again but this time there was a new problem, I was no longer trying to impress people, I was trying to not disappoint those people who gave me so much love and support.

Before I knew it, I had the same problem as before, I was desperately pumping out new chapters a week, adding onto my school stress, and creating even more plot that I had no plan for.

Maybe one day I will reimagine this story when I am older and have actually completed a fanficion. Until then, I will be working on smaller projects at my own pace.

Before I say my final goodbye to the work, let me thank every single soul who commented. Reading your comments are the best part of my day, seeing others support the things I love doing really have helped my writing skills and I hope one day I can be the writer you all cheer me on to be!

Goodbye, and thank your for all you have done. <3


End file.
